Trust
by evil older sister
Summary: Slight magical realism. 70 years on ice is a long time. A dream that never ended sprouts as paranoia that served its uses.


_OK if I had any sense I wouldn't do this again but I am not dead. I am writing but's slow going at best. Every time I post some of my plot bunnies go away so here is something I thought up between CAFA and CAWS. Also I have a Tumblr now, look up Fanficobsessed. I don't promise to post anything but I enjoy what I reblog anyway_

Even as he spoke to Peggy Steve's mind was racing. He had known from the moment that Schmidt vanished that he would not be getting off this plane alive. Peggy thought she was doing the right thing in trying to tether him to life but there was truly nothing left for him here.

It had only been his desire to see Hydra burn that had kept him from staying in the Alps. If it had not been for revenge he would have walked into the mountains and found Bucky's body. Then he could have laid down next to him like they had when they were young. Nothing but them once again. To the end of the line.

Mentally he calculated the likelihood of being found. At 10% the chance that Howard would be able to track the plane was still too much. Even if all they recovered was a corpse the government would still have access to his blood and the serum. They wouldn't understand until there was dozen Schmidts; true monsters on the inside and out. It would be better for everyone if the plane was never found. That meant making sure that Howard Stark had the wrong information.

His eyes fell on the radio, still sounding with Peggy's voice as she tried to make their date. Then they took in the icy water rushing up toward him. Without a regret his fist smashed through the radio cutting himself off. As soon as he did that Steve banked the plane away from the mountains of ice in the corner of his vison. In absence of other information everyone would use the time the radio went dead as the moment the plane hit the water. Howard would follow the trajectory of the planes crash as he knew it.

The water and chunks of ice rushed into the plane. The force of the crash shattered the windshield. It threw the single body around like a ragdoll. The rescue mission for the downed Valkyrie and the national hero it housed would launch within the hour headed by the Howling Commandos and the SSR. The initial search area as calculated by Howard Stark did not include the actual location of the downed plane; just as their sleeping friend had intended. By the time the search grid had expanded the ice had shifted. The area that held the precious cargo became impassible. Though no would realize it for 70 years the conditions that made the journey to the Valkyrie possible would only occur for a few day every five years.

But Steve Rogers knew none this. He had gone into the water with a smile and a single though. _I'm coming Bucky._

 _ **Another new fandom**_

The shift from icy cold to warmth was immediate. Steve could smell Central Park. He feel a spring breeze wind its way past him. Even with his eyes closed he could see the warm sunlight. It took seconds longer to realize he was standing barefooted in grass. The only thing missing was the sound. Around him weaved a silence that New York had never experienced. Even the wind was quiet.

Finally Steve opened his eyes. True to what his senses were telling him he was standing in Central Park. He was almost home. Quickly he began scanning the surroundings, sure that Bucky must be here somewhere. If Steve had made it to Heaven then Bucky must be here.

There was a rustle from a little ways off. It was a quiet thing but in the silence it echoed. Steve whirled to see Bucky dressed casually. He was poking unenthusiastically at something in the bushes looking bored out of his skull.

"Bucky" He breathed, exalted.

Bucky whirled around almost wildly. There was a look of loneliness in his eyes that just about broke Steve's heart.

"Steve?" The other man asked; his voice was so hopeful that Steve couldn't help himself.

He didn't remember moving but Steve crashed into Bucky with enough force to just about knock the two of them over. He clung to his friend sobbing his apologies into his shirt. Bucky didn't waste a moment in hugging him back just as hard.

It took some time to calm enough to actually talk. By that time they were sitting in the sun warmed grass. It could be said that they were side by side but that would imply there was enough space between them to make such a measurement.

"Why were you apologizing?" Bucky finally asked once Steve had calmed enough to actually answer.

The weight of the last few weeks, which had just lifted, settled back onto Steve's shoulders. "What's the last thing you remember before here?" He asked hesitantly.

Bucky contemplated the question for a moment. "I remember the train" he said finally. Steve couldn't help but tense further. "I remember falling away from your hand after I slipped. I don't remember hitting the ground but I'm okay with that. Why would that…?" The light in his eyes took on a suddenly understanding gleam, "you idiot Punk. Don't tell me you blame yourself."

Steve looked at the ground. He couldn't watch the anger that would fill Bucky's face. "I couldn't reach you. You fell because I couldn't save you; and I left you there. I didn't try to find your body at all." A soft hit to the back of his head caused him to look up. Bucky wasn't smiling at him but he didn't look angry either.

"You're stupid if you think I blame you for my falling out of the train." He said far more gently than Steve deserved. "It's not like you made the big ass hole in the side." A confused look flitted across his face as something occurred to him, "Wait a minute what are you doing here? I mean I died but it's been weeks since the train so…" Steve looked away again, Buck was going to kill him. "Steve. What did you do?"

Taking a deep breath Steve looked at the person who meant everything to him and began to explain. He talked about the finally push against Hydra. The about the plane and Schmidt. Finally he talked about the measures he took to ensure he wasn't found.

Bucky looked at him like he was crazy, "You dumbass. What the heck did you do that for? You were home free. Coulda gotten the girl and everything."

Steve shrugged, "It's not like any of it was worth anything without you there. Plus this way even if they found someone who could replicate the serum they don't have my blood. One less temptation. Now what's good around here?"

This startled a laugh from Bucky. "Not much, it's pretty empty for Heaven. We could explore though."

"Sounds good to me." Though Steve did disagree about one thing. It wasn't too empty for Heaven at all.

 _ **When will I learn?**_

The first time it happened was about a month after Steve had arrived. Buck had felt an odd pulling sensation all day that culminated in him vanishing complete. Steve just about lost his mind with fear and worry as he tore the empty city apart looking for him. It was nearly two weeks later that Bucky reappeared in front of him.

The other man was shivering and wide eyed. In a mirror of what happened that first day Bucky wrapped himself around Steve, there was something almost hysterical about his movements. He held Steve tightly but other than that made no move to show he was even aware of what was going on.

"Bucky? Buck, what's wrong?" Asking where he had been these last two week simply flew away from the blonde. The brunette clung tighter. It was only memories of his mother's lessons as a nurse that he recognized the symptoms of shock.

"I'm not dead" He whispered finally, painfully.

"What?"

"I'm not dead. I…I'm…Oh God my arm was gone. Zola…Zola was there. He sa…said that I was to be the new 'Fist of Hydra'" Steve's arms tightened at the name Zola. Armin Zola should have still been in custody. Maybe this was his Hell rather than his Heaven. Hearing Bucky like this but unable to help was one of his worst nightmares. Bucky buried himself closer. Steve refocused himself back on the matter at hand. They would deal with it just like always. As long as they were together.

 _ **Apparently not yet**_

Bucky continued to vanish at uncertain intervals. Sometimes he would be gone for a few days, others a few months. Once he was even gone for nearly two years.

It took some time but both agreed that if Bucky was still alive than Steve likely was as well. Within the first few times they realized that Hydra was somehow freezing Bucky when he wasn't awake. They figured that Hydra must have Steve as well and they were keeping him on ice while they perfected the process of controlling him.

The method of wiping Bucky's memories when he was awake didn't carry over into their empty New York. During one of the empty times when Bucky was being tortured Steve discovered that it was possible to replay memories in their dream world.

After that discovery they would re-watch what would happen every time Bucky was taken from the ice. One section of Central park became dedicated to recreating every Hydra base and every person that worked there. One of the museum halls became dedicated to the faces of Bucky's targets.

It was through this that they found out about SHIELD. About how it was Peggy and Howard's brain child. They also found out about Hydra using it as a cover. They had decades to plan and an enemy that underestimated them.

 _ **Let's get on with this**_

"I…I had a date" Steve said. He tried and succeeded in looking lost and confused in the rush of noise and people after so long of relative silence. It was even true. Though they had spent the better part of seventy years planning it didn't mean they didn't also leave time for play. He and Bucky had been about to go to see a movie. It was even one he hadn't seen before because Bucky's torturers were watching it while staking out his last target.

He allowed himself to be guided by the agents led by Nick Fury. The coming days and weeks would confirm the theories as to why he hadn't been awakened before. He and Bucky had whittled it down to two. The first was that they hadn't been sure if their equipment would take his memories and make him malleable. The second most likely was that because of how well known his face had been they didn't dare risk their operation.

After many tests he was assigned a room to be observed in. Steve knew this was going to be one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do. Since they hadn't wiped him it was clear that they still didn't have the equipment to do so. With Bucky presumably still on ice Steve would have to pretend to buy into whatever shit they were selling. At least until he had made them complacent enough that he could get to Bucky.

One of the best discoveries Bucky had made while he was awake was that Steve's voice could knock him from Hydra's control with a bit of time. By the same token the phrase 'til the end of the line' had the same effect. Both believed that _Steve_ saying that particular phrase would completely break through the controls that had been input into his mind by Hydra.

 _ **Can you imagine a line for me?**_

A few weeks after he was 'found' Nick Fury himself strode into the gym area. Steve had been pounding on punching bags like they were Hydra. It was the only place he dared release the tension strumming through him. Everywhere else he played the part of Captain America. He accepted the files on the rest of the Commandoes like he didn't know that they were doctored for is benefit.

He listened to Fury's sales pitch and realized this was likely why that had woken him. They needed a figure head for their operations. They wanted the dancing monkey in their shiny new world. In a way it was a relief that the role they had in mind was one that he had played before.

With that knowledge he agreed to Fury's terms. He accepted the files on those that they wanted him to lead and the assurance that there would be a uniform waiting for him. Meeting Coulson made him feel a bit sad. He had known that not everyone in SHIELD was also Hydra as it was the only reason he didn't simply start tearing through agents to find Bucky. It was equally depressing that this painfully awkward fan might be a ruse or that he truly thought that he was doing good.

Bruce Banner was nothing like Schmidt thankfully. When the blonde had read the report his first concern had been the monster hiding in the man. Hearing that the other man had tried to stay as far away from the fight as possible was actually heartening. A good man took many forms and one that went so far to avoid becoming the monster inside was one that might be trusted.

Meeting the Black Widow in person was a relief for more than one reason. Neither he nor Bucky had ever been quite sure that Hydra hadn't been monitoring their shared space. Despite the fact that nothing had ever been mentioned to make them think so. But if they had access to that world then they would never have allowed the Widow into contact with him. Also seeing that the girl Bucky had trained, that he had loved like a daughter, survived the time Bucky shot through her was a blessing.

None of that could show on Steve's face though. He focused instead on Howard's son, Tony. The man clearly had no respect for SHIELD, another relief. That he didn't think much of Steve himself was a bit of an obstacle but neither did Howard at first. Tony Stark never quite looked at Steve, just glanced quickly as if the action physically hurt him. The man who played Captain America resolved to pull the genius aside after Loki had been located and neutralized. He may be one of the few that could be counted on in this new world.

 _ **The line is there I swear.**_

The anger was growing beneath the surface of his skin too quickly to quash. Without a doubt Steve knew that to even look at a SHIELD Agent would be disastrous. Words would be spoken that would doom his Bucky to death or worse. The…being called Thor and Banner were arguing with the Widow and Fury, respectively. He couldn't focus on one without coming to the attention of the others. That left Stark. Mentally he apologized and hoped that this wouldn't damage anything then let his temper take over.

He spewed words, barely thinking. He kept just enough of a head on his shoulders to not mention Hydra but it was a near thing. In the part of his mind that wasn't glowing white hot with anger he was impressed. Stark gave just as good as he got, seemingly finding all of his weak points with ease. It helped keep him focused on not giving away secrets as well.

The explosion that rocked the carrier jarred him more than physically. It knocked loose the artificial anger and Steve found his head remarkably clear. It seemed that Stark felt the same; because while the Widow went after one of the missing agents and Thor and Banner were taking that rage out on each other, the two of them were able to focus on cooperating to keep them all from hitting the ocean even harder than he had the first time.

Later as the fight with the Chituari continued moment by exhausting moment he wondered about Bucky. Had Hydra woken him for this? Would they have even had time? The pull often lasted for hours before Bucky would finally vanish and from his memories Steve knew that healing from the freeze would take almost as long.

 _ **This is not a line, but it wants to be**_

It was two weeks after the Chitauri that Steve was finally able to approach Stark. He had used the attention garnered from the attack, ironically enough, to slip under the radar that monitored him. Claiming road trip had been enough to get him off base for the moment. He was under no illusion that that would change but for now he was able to meet with Stark in the lab he had just north of NYC.

The voice in the ceiling, JARVIS, directed him to a lab where the energetic genius waited.

"Rogers" Stark greeted somewhat warily. Inwardly Steve winced a bit, if Tony was anything like Howard than the lack of nickname meant that there was definitely an apology owed.

"Stark" he greeted back. "I owe you an apology…"

Stark was already waving him off, his entire body relaxing into a much more natural look. "No hard feeling, eh Cap. The Staff was effecting all of us. What was said on the Helicarrier stays on the Helicarrier and all that jazz."

"…and an explanation" the blonde finished as if the genius hadn't spoken.

"An explanation?"

"I deliberately focused on you when I realized how quickly I was getting angry. I couldn't really afford to aim at anyone else."

Stark stiffened again, "Look I told you before Bruce isn't…"

"It wasn't Banner that I couldn't afford to yell at." Steve interrupted. He could see the synapses collide in Stark's mind. A devilish grin finally snaked across the brunette's face.

"Do my ears deceive or does the bastion of truth, justice and apple pie actually _distrust_ our lovely friends at SHEILD."

Instead of answering directly Steve reached into the satchel he was carrying with him and pulled out a sketchbook. The pages were full of faces. He opened it to a specific page and handed the whole thing to Stark.

"What is this?" The scientist asked.

"The face of every person to give the Winter Soldier orders in the last seventy years. All of them are Hydra and most of them are SHEILD." Steve licked his lip feeling just a bit guilty for this though it was necessary. "That one is the one who ordered the death of your Father."

Stark went very still. "What?" He asked then bulldozed ahead without waiting for an answer. "J, facial recognition, look for connections. I want to see if you can prove Roger's theory." With that he thumbed quickly through the book. "What are the chances you're just crazy?" He asked half sarcastically.

Steve took the question seriously, "About 85%" It had certainly occurred to him more than once if he had made up everything that had happened while he was frozen. It likely had occurred to Bucky from time to time as well. But when the alternative was that Bucky was really dead well he would prefer Hydra.

"Uh huh." From his tone of voice it was clear the Stark thought he was lowballing that estimate a bit. "And where did you come by this information."

Steve considered Stark for a moment and made a decision. He trusted Stark enough for this. "The Winter Soldier. He's an American captured during WWII. He's… like Barton but worse; they take his memories and his mind and send him out to kill people. When they don't need him them keep him frozen in a box."

"How would you kno…?"

"Sir" JARVIS interrupted, "There's something you should see"

"Found something already, J? That's why you're the best at what you do." A glowing panel appeared in front of the genius moving faster than Steve could read. Stark seemed to have no trouble though as he scanned the information. "Well congrats, Cap, you're not crazy after all." Starks irreverent mask seemed to fall away leaving anger bright eyes and voice in its wake. "JARVIS get me everything. I want to know every person, every file. See if you can verify who we have in the building right now and work outwards." His eyes turned back to Steve, "Do you have anything else?"

The blonde nodded "This" He handed Stark yet another sketchbook of faces. Unlike the other the pages were filled with writing. "These are all the victims of the Soldier along with all the information I know about them and how they died."

Stark took the sketchbook, "J scan it. Were _you_ the Winter Soldier or something? Is that how you got that information?"

Steve shook his head, "No, they still have him. His name is James Barnes. Sargent James Barnes."

Now the anger in Tony's face had faded into slight shock "As in James 'Bucky' Barnes. Your best friend. I can see why you're being careful around the agents. How…? We'll deal with that later, what was the second thing?"

"Oh. That was more for your information. It may be of some comfort." Tony gestured impatiently and Steve gave what he knew to be a slightly bloodthirsty smile, "They made a mistake sending him after Howard. Killing him wasn't enough to knock Bucky completely free but it was enough that he killed nearly a dozen of Hydra before being subdued."

"And on that ridiculously creepy note I think we should get back to figuring out what the fuck to do next."

 _ **Hopefully this will stop buzzing around now**_

"Hello, Tony" Steve answered politely, if somewhat strained. Moving to DC to take missions from SHIELD had been a necessary evil but the constant acting did take its toll. Luckily everyone from Fury on down to his agent neighbor seemed to attribute it to depression. He did get to visit Peggy while he was there which was a plus.

The woman had lived a full life and of that Steve was glad. Once there had been a chance that they could have found something like happiness. Romantic attentions toward each other had never been in the cards but with the way the world was sometimes it was better to protect each other. Most assumed that he wanted to marry Peggy and that was true; but not for the reasons they thought. If things had gone his way during the war he _would_ have married Peggy or someone like her. Bucky and his wife would have been living right next door. And if, under the cover of darkness, certain members of each household were to switch then it was no one's business but their own. Not even he could have guessed how far things had come in the last seventy years. There were fights back then that not even he would have dreamed of being fought and won; fights that are being fought today. It was heartening and somewhat daunting.

"Heads up, you're boy has appeared in DC." Any exhaustion slid away and his mind was suddenly alert in a way it hadn't been in months.

"Where? When?"

"JARVIS got alerted a few minutes ago. Apparently his target is the Pirate. Fury got away, J tracked him to your apartment. You're Soldier-boy has been spotted heading that way as well."

"I suppose that answers the question about Fury's loyalty." Steve mused absently as he changed revved his bike. "Is everything else in place?"

"Not necessarily but at this point it doesn't matter" Tony snorted, "As for the plan everything else is set we were just waiting on them to activate the Soldier. I'll send a few people to pick up the paranoid spy who _didn't_ realize how much of his organization is compromised. You just worry about Robo-cop. Give me a call from the safe house and we'll get you all on the first plane back to the city." With that he hung up.

Once Steve got within about 10 block of his neighborhood he parked his bike. Spotting an acquaintance who loved motorcycles he gave the girl a hundred dollars to take his bike for a joy ride around the city. It was only because she knew him, and who he was, that she let him get away with that. With the tracker in his bike taken care of and the trackers in his clothes disabled thanks to a small button given to him by Tony for this occasion he took off. Speeding across the rooftops the blonde was on top of the building with the clearest line of sight to his in less than half an hour.

There Bucky was, still and silent. Knowing that his friend was armed, dangerous, and not in control of himself Steve didn't launch himself at the slighter man like he wanted. Instead he made a deliberate noise to attract the Soldier's attention. Through goggles and across the barrel of a gun Steve caught Bucky's eye. Though the weapon was caulked and ready the metallic fingers didn't depress the trigger.

Steve took a deep breath and quashed the sudden burst of nervousness. So far they had been right on all counts. Now was not the time for squeamishness. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Bucky." He said firmly, meaning it just as much as the first time all those years ago.

The figure cloaked in black drew a sudden, gasped breath. The hand holding the gun went slack and not only lowered but almost dropped the weapon. The stillness changed from dangerous to confused. Steve moved closer and closer until he was able to remove the heavy mask from the other man's face.

Startled, wide eyes followed his every movement. There was no spark of memory in them, no recognition but even in the low light Steve saw something close to awe.

"I know you" Buck half asked, half stated softly.

Steve smiled back reassuringly, "You do" he agreed. "Come on, I have somewhere safe for us to go." With that he led the famed Winter Soldier away as docile as a lamb. Every time he glanced back at the shorter man a little bit of light seemed to have returned. He was still a far cry from his Bucky and would likely never get back to the playful boy who once promised him the future but it was something.

After about ten minutes of walking Bucky tugged at his hand. Steve stopped to look back again at the former assassin. "I know you." He stated more surely this time. There was still a questioning air though. Steve could almost hear them. 'How do I know you?' and 'What's happening?'

Still keeping to the shadows in case Bucky's former 'handlers' were anywhere around Steve took a step closer to Bucky. He smiled sadly at his friend. "Yeah, Bucky, you do. The people who had you…They hurt you badly. I'm gonna make they don't ever hurt you again, OK. I found us some people we can trust who are gonna help us. There's a safe house not far from here. Ok?"

Bucky considered this carefully. By now life had leeched carefully back his expressive eyes. Now some recognition relaxed the fear still curled in Steve's gut. The lack of immediate memory had been worrying, as had his docile demeanor.

"Ok, Stevie" It's true that the words held none of the mischievous undertones they would have at one time, that they were even said at all was something to consider.

In what seemed like no time at all the duo arrived at a normal looking house in a good neighborhood. They had crept cautiously through the shadows, alert to anyone following them.

Steve rang the doorbell as last hint of twilight faded into full night. There was a pause as the house's owner looked at them. Then the door opened.

"Hello Sam," Steve said as if greeting an old friend and not a stranger. "I came by to pick up my phone."

The suspicious look on Sam Wilson's face cleared and he smiled back at them. "Yean, man. Come on in I have it in the kitchen. Who's you're friend?" he asked as they passed through the living room.

"Oh, yeah. Sam Wilson this is Bucky Barnes. Buck, this is Sam Wilson. He's one of the friends I was telling you about."

"Hello, Sam" Bucky greeted. By now a hint of the smile that Steve had loved so much had wormed its way back onto Bucky's face. He was still too quiet by far but he was coming back. Steve guided him to a seat and went to grab the specialized phone that Tony had given to Sam.

"Thank you again for this." He said to the para-rescue man.

The man in question shrugged, "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of this. Finding out about Riley…well you know how valuable that is."

"I do" Steve said with a smile as he leaned in close to Bucky's chair. "Tony, we've arrived" He said shortly into the phone as soon as the man picked up.

"Gotcha, Capsicle. All good on your front?"

"Yeah I've got Bucky and he's coming back to himself. How about yours?"

"Going off without a hitch. We keep this timeline and the first group should arrive about hour after you guys. Rhody is delivering the Pirate and Ms. Widow to my private plane. You can fill them in on the way back to the tower."

"Who's coming to get us?"

"The kids I was telling you about. I've been doing some looking and the boy had it almost as bad as your Bucky only without something to hold onto at first. Seemed like the girl almost dying knocked him loose enough to get them away. They should answer to Grant and Sky Ward. ETA about 15 minutes."

"Got it."

Steve hung up just in time to see Bucky's expression begin to fold in on itself in a familiar way. Without a thought to what it must look like. Steve folded himself over his Bucky. This was common ground though. Every time Bucky got back the memories of his kills he would react in the same way. Thankfully it hadn't taken long for him to stop pushing Steve away.

"Tell me" Steve demanded softly.

Bucky swallowed. "Only one since you were pulled out, other than Director Nick Fury." The way he said Fury's name was almost like he was parroting the pronunciation from someone else. It was a common reaction to the names of his targets. "It was a Polish leader and her family. Eight people: two adults over the age of 30, three between 18 and 25, one between 13 and 18. Finally one under the age of 3."

Steve tightened his hold as Bucky leaned into the hug. "Do you remember what we agreed?"

"If I wouldn't blame you for it I can't blame myself." He parroted back obediently, relaxing further at the familiar words. It had taken literally years to hammer out that agreement and to embed the idea that neither of them were to blame for Hydra into Bucky's head. Steve was convinced that him being there in the aftermath of every kill; of him insisting on seeing every victim and absolving the other man of his involvement had been the only thing that kept the guilt at bay sometime.

"Now you." Bucky said.

"I am not to blame for you falling from the train or anything that has happened since." Steve sighed.

When they looked up Sam had thoughtfully given them privacy and moved into another room where he was packing. It likely wouldn't be safe to come back to his home for a while after everything finished.

 _ **Olly Olly Oxen Free**_

Twenty minutes later they were stepping onto Tony Stark's private plane. This would be the first test. Steve knew that Fury was already aboard with Agent Romanoff. If there was any remnants of Hydra's orders then Bucky would try to kill Fury the moment he saw him.

Following behind the duo was Sam Wilson, who was in the middle of an animated discussion of some show with Skye Ward. Bringing up the rear, looking at turns protective, amused, and vaguely guilty was Grant Ward.

Fury actually froze when their group entered the body of the plane. Colonel Rhodes nodded respectfully to them then went back to his glowing tablet.

Bucky barely glanced Fury. He then absolutely lit up when he caught sight of Natasha, who was tensing in preparation for a fight.

"Little Spider" he called out, delighted. "You survived. We were hoping you had." He grinned bright and happy as he looked at Steve. "Look, Stevie, our Little Spider survived"

The plane began its ascent almost unnoticed. Steve couldn't help but smile back at Bucky's obvious happiness; not to mention the confusion of nearly everyone on board. "Well she had been trained by you." He teased back.

Bucky shook his head as he flopped down on a seat not far from Natasha; he tugged Steve to sit next to him without a thought. "Nah, she was already scrappy when I met her. Must have got from that grandmother of hers." He flashed a grin Sam who was looking remarkably put together for how his day had just went. "Absolutely fantastic woman for all that met her the once. It's too bad I wouldn't have thought to sit down to chat. Came outta nowhere and tried to cold cock me, and me with this horrid reputation. One of the best memories from that entire time…"

"You know who my family is?" Natasha interrupted. The woman who seemed like she could weather anything was looking gob smacked. Steve had never seen so shaken. He wondered at it briefly. The he realized she had been about eight when Bucky had collected her, she might not have many memories of her birth family.

Bucky turned back to her, his proud smile not quite dimming. Instead elements of guilt, grief, and sadness threaded their way onto his expressive face. "I was the one who collected you after your papa hid you. His death is one of the ones I regret the most, you know. I never regretted killing your mama, the horrible woman was all but willing to throw you at the Red Room to save herself. Your papa though was…so much braver than most. You were such a polite little thing, too. Introduced yourself once I found your hiding place. What was the Little Spider's name, Stevie? My memory is still a spotty."

"Innessa Petronova" that had been Bucky's longest absence; training the future Black Widows. Those two years had been excruciating. It had highlighted exactly how helpless Steve had been. How he couldn't even choose to die. If Bucky hadn't come back Steve would have spent all those years completely alone. He likely would have gone crazy. "But she goes by Natasha Romanov these days." Bucky nodded in acknowledgement.

If the redhead had looked shocked before that nothing on the look on her face now. "What?" She enunciated the single word carefully like she thought that the language had changed while she wasn't looking. "You know my birth name?" the incredulous tone very nearly masked the strange thread in her voice. That more than anything let Steve know something more was going on.

Bucky was now looking at her intently. Reading the woman he had a hand in raising. Unlike the other Widows Innessa had received multiple trainings from Bucky. Not just the two year stint at the very beginning. She had shown the most promise. They stopped allowing the training once it became clear that even with the wipes the Winter Soldier was becoming attached.

It struck Steve suddenly why Natasha was looking so shocked. "You didn't know?" They had taken it from, her life before the Red Room. They must have taken every scrap of affection shown. They did to her what they had tried to do to Bucky and for her there hadn't been an easy reversal.

"They took anything that wasn't mission related." She answered neutrally. Even having lived through Bucky's memories it was almost impossible to tell what she must be feeling.

"After everything settles down, we'll help you find what they took." Buck promised sincerely.

With an unreadable look on her face Natasha nodded once then stood and moved toward the front of the plane.

Everyone watched her go before returning to their conversations. Bucky moved easily over to where Grant was sitting awkwardly.

"What is going on Captain?" Fury's voice interrupted his internal musings.

"With what, Director Fury?"

Steve turned just in time to see Fury make a sweeping gesture that encompassed the other occupants of the plane. "Four hours ago the Winter Soldier attempted to kill me, and yes I do recognize the outfit, now I am on Tony Stark's plane with two missing agents, two assassins, an Air Force Colonel, an unknown man and Captain America. What. Is. Going. On?"

Steve considered Fury for a moment then mentally shrugged. "Four hours ago Bucky Barnes came in view of a camera for the first time since Tony has had JARVIS watching for him. I knew how to break through the Winter Soldier programming so he contacted me. Hydra has been active within SHIELD since day one and we were just waiting for Bucky before doing anything about it."

Fury smirked humorlessly, "Need to know information, Captain?" He asked.

Steve snorted, "No I just didn't trust you. I couldn't be sure that you weren't also Hydra and with Bucky in their clutches I certainly wasn't going to take that chance."

"And now you trust me?"

"Not really. An assassination attempt doesn't actually preclude you from being Hydra, though it does lower your likelihood of being with them. At this point though it doesn't really matter."

Fury was cut off from answering by the ding signaling an announcement. "Attention, Attention this is not your captain speaking." Tony's voice filled the cabin. "Greetings folks, you've started your final decent toward the tower. Here's what going to happen when you land. Everyone aboard is going to be cleared for Hydra ties and hidden triggers. No exceptions, this means you of Furious one. Sorry Rhodey, you too. Once you have been cleared by someone I trust then you're all invited to join me in the penthouse so we can get down to business. Cap, you and your boyfriend are at the head of the line, then you two can join me in the lab so we can see about getting that monstrosity of beautiful engineering and horrible follow through off, or at least disarmed. Until then I'm trusting you two not to turn my newly rebuilt tower into a smoking crater. Stark out."


End file.
